Actual Sloth
Actual Sloth''' '''is based directly off real-life sloths, and appears as the 12th fighter in Lawl What-If. Playstyle Description "Sloths are extremely slow creatures that make up for their lack of quick movement through conserving energy and eating sparingly. In Lawl, Sloth is just as slow as you would think, but makes up for it with an insane amount of defense and external factors that (often literally) carry him to victory. He's a character that requires some ridiculous patience to both play as and play against." Entrance: The Fall of the Sloth The Sloth is seen hanging from a tree, and then he falls off into the battlefield. Moveset Neutral B: The Tree of the Sloth The Harpy Eagle will travel across the stage (damaging by contact) and drop the Sloth on a tree that will appear out of nowhere in one side of the stage. The sloth can climb the tree up and down, being faster than on the ground, as well as shield. Pressing B while on the tree will make Sloth shake it, damaging nearby opponents. At any time you can press B while you're near the tree to hang from it, which can easily save Sloth in many situations. The tree is not affected by anti trap moves nor it can disappear if it's out for a long time. It can only be destroyed by dealing 50% to it, forcing Sloth to wait 10 seconds before using it again. Side B: The Moths of the Sloth The Sloth will summon the moths living under his fur to make them swarm around his body. Sloth will be able to jump 5 times with them out, helping him to recover. They will also damage opponents that get near them, so he has to be approached with disjointed hitboxes or projectiles. The moths can also be controlled if you use Side B, hold down B, and move the stick on a certain direction. Sloth is left open while moving the moths, but he can still move them while in hitstun. The moths disappear after 15 seconds, and there's a 5-second cooldown until Sloth can summon more. Up B: The Assistance of the Sloth Sloth gets picked up by an Actual Human. While grabbed, you can make the Human move at a faster speed than Sloth, as well as perform a short jump. Pressing A and a direction will make the human toss the sloth in said direction, latching into opponents for a command grab move, and also being another option to get back to the tree. Down B: The Sloth of the Sloth Sloth falls asleep, healing himself 2% of damage every 2 seconds of uninterrupted sleep. Because Sloths are very heavy sleepers, moves that don't deal much knockback such as jab combos will not wake him up and also are halved in percentage. In order to wake up you have to press B again, but only after you've healed once or recieved damage. (this move can also be done while on the tree). Final Smash: The Evolution of the Sloth Sloth de-evolves to a more primitive life form: The Megatherium. Simply jumping will cause an earthquake, dealing all grounded enemies around 20%, and just touching the mammal will deal high damage too. After around 15 seconds, The Megatherium will turn back into a Sloth, but he will receive a buff in strength until he loses a stock. The more damage you dealt as a Megatherium, the better the buff will be. KO Sounds * KO #1: "aaah!" * KO #2: "eeeuh!" * Star KO: "aaaaaaaAAAH!" * Screen KO: *whine* Taunts * Up Taunt: *lays down with his paws put together* * Side Taunt: *eats a big leaf* * Down Taunt: *takes a shit* (can only be done after Side Taunt) Victory Poses/Losing Pose * Option 1: *climbs a tree* * Option 2: *gets carried away by a Harpy Eagle* * Option 3: *sleeps on a tree* * Lose Pose: *sits down with a black stare at the winner* Character Bio "What started as a strange recommendation became one of the most stand-out characters in What-If for multiple reasons. Sloth is literally a regular sloth from real life. No gimmicks or buffs or anything, just a normal everyday sloth. It's actually unknown as to if Sloth even knows he's in Lawl. He probably wouldn't care either way. He just goes with the flow." Standard Moves Basic Attacks * Jab: ??? * Dash Attack: ??? Tilt Attacks * Side: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Smash Attacks * Side: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Aerial Attacks * Neutral: ??? * Forward: ??? * Back: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Grabs/Throws * Grab: Latches onto the opponent. * Pummel: ??? * Forward: Jumps off of the opponent, sending them forward. * Back: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Others * Ledge Attack: ??? * 100% Ledge Attack: ??? * Front Floor Attack: ??? * Back Floor Attack: ??? Moveset Video Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl What-If Category:National Geographic Category:The Indecisive Era Category:Celebrities Category:Real People Category:Turtle Category:Heavy Zoner Category:Light Category:Neutral Category:UnHuman Category:Unknown Age Category:Earth Category:Empty Slot Winners